


За серой стеной

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Оракула начинают посещать интересные видения, в которых он вместе с парнем из "Вайсс".  А потом все видения разом пропадают, будто их закрывает серая стена...





	

Сначала я счел эти сны предвидением. И даже довольно спокойно принял тот факт, что мне и блондинистому “вайссу” придется заниматься любовью. Видимо, для чего-то это мне это должно понадобиться. А как же иначе: секс для удовольствия только расслабляет. Я не мог позволить себе расслабиться.

И я готовился к этой ночи: ночи, когда Кудо Йоджи, стянув через голову непременный топ, небрежно швырнет его на кровать, а потом посмотрит на меня с приглашающей ухмылкой. И я пойду к нему, без улыбки, чтобы взять его за плечи, резко развернуть на 180 градусов и так же резко стукнуть его спиной об мою грудь, чтобы выбить воздух из легких. Пока Кудо будет ловить воздух ртом, я одним движением стяну его джинсы до колен, нагну его к кровати и овладею им. Я был уверен, что умею обращаться с мужчинами. Равно как и с женщинами – любыми людьми, которых нужно подчинить себе. Я трахал всех, кто стремился быть со мной. 

Равноправный секс существует. Только не для тех, кто выбрал Брэда Кроуфорда.

Поэтому я спокойно ждал момента, когда мой сценарий в очередной раз воплотится в жизнь. Однако проходили часы, дни и даже недели, но ничего похожего на обстоятельства моих “видений” я не замечал. А сны становились все ярче, детальнее, осязаемее. Они стали цветными: я видел светлый пушок на руках “вайсса”-плейбоя, перламутровый блеск его ногтей, едва заметную заживающую розовую царапину на подбородке – видимо, порезался при бритье. Затем детали снов начали меняться. 

Любые искажения видений заставляли меня тревожиться. Это значило, что происходили какие-то грандиозные события, способные повлиять на будущее. Я обнаруживал Кудо у кровати или уже голым, в джакузи – меня неясно раздражали пузырьки воды, которые не давали как следует разглядеть, лежит его член обмякшим между ног или же багровая головка готова взорваться от напряжения. В следующем сне Кудо Йоджи душил меня своей проволокой, душил беспощадно, но потом холодная сталь сменилась горячими губами, и я проснулся, хватая ртом воздух, словно рыба. Это “видение” крайне обеспокоило меня, и я целый день напряженно вслушивался в каждый звук за спиной. Пока следующей ночью не увидел океанский берег, покрытый мелким серым песком. Этот песок отпечатался на левой ладони лежащего Йоджи, безвольно откинутой в сторону. А правой ладонью Кудо прикрывал место между широко расставленных ног. Прикрывал небрежно: из-под руки виднелись кудрявые завитки и белые подсыхающие следы.

Через месяц мне стало трудно сохранять уравновешенность. Меня тревожили “видения” из разряда опасных. Например, те, в которых Кудо сидел в кресле, раскинув свои бесконечные ноги по подлокотникам, и неспешно мастурбировал. При этом в одной руке он держал пистолет, нацеленный на меня, чтобы я не отводил взгляд. 

Меня также тревожило то, что эти видения не спешили воплощаться в жизнь. Я не раз оказывался рядом с “вайссом” во время миссий, но ни разу не появилось ни малейшего повода к эротике. Если не считать того, что однажды Наги припечатал Кудо к полуразрушенной стене, и торчащая оттуда арматурина разорвала штанину плейбоя. Вряд ли вид окровавленной голой грязной ноги может навести на мысли о сексе.

Все это меня тревожило, но наступил момент, когда я запаниковал. Это случилось, когда я попытался усилием собственной воли вызвать видение будущего Кудо.  
Я его не видел. Не мог. Словно кто-то поставил перед светловолосым мерзавцем щит. Или, точнее сказать, накрыл колпаком. Сначала я видел непонятное серое пятно, которое все-таки выдавало присутствие Кудо. Я мог чувствовать, что он там будет, но что именно он собирается делать – скрывал вязкий туман. Вскоре туман начал поглощать в видениях все события, в которых должен был принимать участие плейбой. Я обнаруживал, что не мог «увидеть» здание, в котором находился этот «вайсс». Людей, с которыми он разговаривал. Непроницаемый колпак загораживал даже бездомную кошку, которой Кудо бросил кусок колбасы.

Это меня убивало. Я, всегда такой спокойный и расчетливый, не мог овладеть ситуацией. Я просто ее не понимал. Не мог вычислить, почему все касается именно Кудо. Что такого особенного было в нем, кроме диковатых зеленых глаз под пушистыми светлыми ресницами, четко очерченных свежих полноватых губ, упрямого изящного подбородка, отливающих золотом волос, широкой гладкой груди и длиннющих поджарых ног?.. Я не мог понять, но каждую ночь этот якобы совершенно обычный человек являлся мне, и я просыпался со стальной эрекцией… или уже без нее.

А потом я провалил миссию. Никого другого назвать виноватым было невозможно. Именно я заглянул в будущее и описал, как все свершится. Операция была спланирована в соответствии с моими указаниями. Но все пошло не так. Появились «вайсс» в полном составе, даже малыш Оми. И нам пришлось уносить ноги. Вернее, не нам, а Шульдиху и Наги, которые были на острие атаки. Я подобрал их на машине, у Шульдиха кровила рука, Наоэ же был неестественно бледен и едва не валился с ног. Оказалось, ему пришлось удерживать усилием воли бетонную плиту, которая чуть не обрушилась на немца. Шульдих же не имел возможности убежать: взрывом его руку зажало между двумя другими плитами. Потом наш «семейный» доктор долго работал над рукой немца, и его стараниями некроза тканей избежать удалось.

Но мне пришлось держать ответ перед Такатори. На его прямой вопрос, что случилось, я невозмутимо сказал, что даже мне это неведомо. Возможно, «вайссы» задействовали себе на подмогу телепата, поставившего над ними щит. Моя выдумка была шита белыми нитками. Ни один телепат не способен предотвратить видения у оракула. Но зато телепаты могут проследить размышления оракула. Что и сделал Шульдих. Его лисья мордочка заострилась, он полузакрыл глаза. И тут же изумленно распахнул их.

\- Ты их не видишь, - констатировал факт Шульдих. – Швайн… ты просто их не видишь. Не можешь.

Кажется, немец не сумел прочитать в моих мыслях, кто мешает мне все четко увидеть. В какой-то степени я обрадовался этому и криво усмехнулся:  
\- Не могу? Тебе придется доказать это.

Но Шульдих только отодвинулся от меня:  
\- Я не буду ничего тебе доказывать. Просто разберись, что с тобой. Ты обеспечиваешь нам безопасность. Мы не хотим зависеть от случайностей.

Он предугадал мои желания. Больше всего на свете я хотел разобраться в том, что происходит, ибо мне начинало казаться, что я схожу с ума. Тем более, что моя провидческая импотенция прогрессировала.

Я по-прежнему не мог видеть Йоджи, но если раньше в будущем был туман или воронка, то теперь передо мной словно выстроили глухую стену. Я мог заглянуть сбоку и увидеть там, например, «вайсса»-футболиста, зажимающего правое плечо. Между пальцами у него струилась кровь – его ранили. Только кто и при каких обстоятельствах его ранил, было неясно, значит, это имело отношение к Йоджи. Об эту стену можно было разбить голову, но пробить ее не смогли бы никакие стенобитные орудия.

Поэтому, чтобы найти Йоджи, мне пришлось воспользоваться старым проверенным способом – услугами информатора. От старика, державшего лавку неподалеку от «Конеко», я узнал, на какой день выпадает дежурство блондинистого «вайсса».

Вечером я стоял под фонарем, ожидая, когда выйдет Кудо. Блондина нельзя было назвать беспечным: прежде, чем начать закрывать дверь магазина, он внимательно огляделся по сторонам. И тут же увидел меня. Впрочем, я и не думал скрываться. Кудо среагировал мгновенно – в его руке оказался пистолет. Браво, мальчик, подумал я, проволока на таком расстоянии бесполезна.

Я лениво направился к нему, показывая пустые ладони. Кудо слегка расслабился, но оружие по-прежнему было направлено на меня. Я его как следует не видел, не знал, что он может сделать в следующий момент, но не выказывал волнения. Кудо не смог по моему лицу определить намерения и начал отступать. Когда я заговорил, в моем голосе звучала даже какая-то беспечность:  
\- Как вы это делаете?

Кудо бросил на меня быстрый недоумевающий взгляд, сощурив рысьи глаза:  
\- Не понимаю.

\- Почему ты? Фудзимия подошел бы больше.

\- Не понимаю.  
\- Ты же по женской части ходок…

\- Какое это имеет отношение к тебе?

\- В том-то и дело, что никакого. С тобой все в порядке. Это вот ваша девочка с катаной одним своим видом умоляет, чтобы ее расстелили и отымели…

Рот у Кудо приоткрылся совершенно по-глупому. Он явно не понимал, в чем дело. Я тоже не понимал. Значит, это все-таки была не диверсия…

Я стоял от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Между нами был пистолет, но рука Йоджи держала его неуверенно. И я понял, что сейчас стрелять без предупреждения он не будет. Кудо любопытен, и он захочет сначала прояснить ситуацию.

Только я не собирался ему ничего прояснять. Мне было не до этого. Я смотрел на его рот, который находился в опасной близости от меня. Кудо одного роста со мной – и от этой мысли просто срывало крышу. Мне хотелось укротить этого сильного мужчину, заставить признать мое превосходство. Но Йоджи был весь как натянутая струна: неверный шаг – и все пойдет прахом, этот неприрученный дикий зверь выпустит когти.

Поэтому я спокойно сказал:  
\- Ты мне снишься, Кудо.

Последовал изумленный зеленый взгляд:  
\- Вот как? Наверное, ты меня убиваешь. И как я умру?

\- Я не убиваю тебя. Я просто трахаю тебя.

И тогда он начал смеяться. Пистолет был забыт, он повис в расслабленной руке. Кудо просто покатывался:  
\- Вон оно как! Шеф Кроуфорд ставит меня раком? Или я на спинке лежу? Ох, какая для меня честь! Снизошли! Ты меня решил убить смехом?

Я на секунду замер в растерянности. Такой реакции я не ожидал. Но не дал гневу затуманить мне голову, начал действовать спокойно и хладнокровно. Я подошел вплотную и резким движением выдернул пистолет. Йоджи почему-то не был шокирован. Он даже не смотрел вниз, на руку. Только мне в глаза. Своим диким рысьим взглядом.

Я сгреб его за ворот топа и втолкнул внутрь. Кудо не сопротивлялся. Он только сделал жест рукой, словно запирал дверь. Я понял его. Действительно, не за чем, чтобы кто-то ломился внутрь… Потому что они бы застали мистера Брэда Кроуфорда за крайне предосудительным занятием – облизыванием шеи собственного заклятого врага – «вайсса». При чем «вайсс» не сопротивляется – закинув руки на шею «шварцу», он выгибается и стонет…

Я часто думал, почему я выбрал именно Кудо объектом своего желания. А потом понял: Кудо был достойным соперником. Именно так – в любви мне нужен был соперник, а не раб, каким бы стал любой из “шварцев”. Из «вайссов» тоже не все годились в соперники. Айя был слишком нервным и ранимым – именно эти черты его характера таила за собой знаменитая “ледяная” маска. Кен просто казался недалеким, а Оми я никогда в расчет не брал. Зато Йоджи оказался во всем мне под стать. Но в другой плоскости. Меня интересовала только работа – Йоджи подчинял все собственному удовольствию. Я заботился о своей команде, потому что мне без них было бы трудно справляться с заданиями. Он оберегал друзей, поскольку ему просто нравилось проводить с ними время. Секс тоже был для него средством достижения собственной цели. Пик удовольствия пройден, и – прости, малышка, меня ждет другая девчонка. Такого человека хотелось покорить. Он был мне интересен.

Кудо оказался действительно достойным соперником.

Когда мы оказались вплотную друг напротив друга, он, улыбнувшись, сказал мне:  
\- Я разрешу тебе взять меня, потому что я еще ни разу не был с мужчиной и не знаю, как это делается. Но в следующий раз ты будешь лежать подо мной.

Широко усмехнувшись, я ответил:  
\- Посмотрим.

И внутренне возблагодарил небо за то, что Кудо не телепат. Шульдих бы сразу узнал, что мою усмешку вызвали слова “в следующий раз”. Они понравились мне. Понравилось мне и то, что Йоджи не стал тратить время на лишние слова и игры. Через пару минут мы оба его стараниями были обнажены. За это время он произнес только одно слово: при виде моего члена у него невольно вырвалось «вау». Это было так по-мальчишески, что я улыбнулся. Йоджи запечатал мою улыбку своими губами, увлекая меня за собой. И я пошел за ним, не спрашивая, хочет он меня убить или отдаться мне.

Йоджи довольно сильно толкнул меня на мешки с землей для цветов, лежавшие в углу магазина. Я приземлился на мягкое ложе, слегка сгруппировавшись, и тут же расслабился. Я не «видел» его, но я ему доверял.

Он встал надо мной, расставив ноги по моим бокам. А я снизу любовался удивительно непристойным видом. Самым красивым в мире видом на бархатистый напряженный член, небольшой, но толстенький, на покрытые светлыми волосками подобранные яички, на упругую задницу, скрывавшую местечко, куда так стремился мой стоящий по стойке «смирно» член. Глядя сверху вниз, блондин медленно облизал свои пальцы языком. Затем сам раздвинул себе ягодицы и погрузил пальцы в узкую розоватую дырочку. Я чуть не закричал – так мне хотелось последовать за его рукой.

А потом Йоджи медленно опустился на мой член. Мальчик пытался держаться, но я знал, что это больно, и он вскоре подтвердил это жалобным вскриком. Его член сразу обмяк. Я потянулся к нему руками, однако гордый «вайсс» отпихнул их и сам взялся за себя. Мне пришлось только наслаждаться видом мастурбирующего парня. Он уже полностью опустился на меня. А затем Йоджи начал двигаться – слегка привставать и снова опускаться. Я взял его за талию и начал помогать ему в движениях, направлять его на себя. Очень скоро мы нашли правильный угол, и Кудо вдруг взвился на мне. Я понял, что нашел его простату. Тогда я схватился еще крепче за его талию и начал двигаться бедрами навстречу ему… Долго Кудо не продержался. Когда я заметил, что его движения стали неритмичными и лихорадочными, я накрыл его ладонь своей и начал интенсивнее гладить его член. Он запрокинул голову, светлые волосы хлестали его по лицу. Через несколько секунд я почувствовал своей рукой сокращения, стало тепло и мокро. Обычно сдержанный Кудо Йоджи оказался крикуном. Я кончил сразу вслед за ним – трудно было этого не сделать, почувствовав, как твой член тесно сжимается тугим колечком. Я обессилено рухнул, раскинув руки. Но гордец и тут решил показать независимость. Он не упал рядом, а с достоинством попытался подняться. И тут же опустился обратно – его колени подгибались.

Когда он все-таки встал, у него дрожали ноги. Йоджи неверными шагами подошел к одежде и начал надевать ее на себя. Я заметил, что на бедрах, там, где я сжимал их пальцами, остались четкие отметины. Завтра они превратятся в синяки.

\- Иди, Кроуфорд, ты знаешь, как меня найти, - махнул рукой по направлению к выходу «вайсс». Он все пытался привести в порядок свой испачканный и помятый прикид.

И мне неожиданно захотелось снова сорвать с него эту одежду. Сорвать и сжечь, потому что она недостойна касаться этого прекрасного тела. И я понял грустную истину. Я не видел будущее Йоджи, потому что любил его. Раньше картины грядущего никогда не затуманивались в моем мозгу – я не был ни к кому привязан. Я даже самого себя не любил. Я был сам себе нужен – и только. Теперь я обрел слабость – мне стал необходим человек. Один конкретный человек, о котором я думал не только каждую свободную, но и каждую несвободную минуту.

Тот «следующий раз», упомянутый Йоджи, случился довольно быстро после первого, и одним разом все-таки не ограничился. Меня слегка удивляло то, что Кудо так ни разу и не попытался овладеть мной сам. Он получал искреннее удовольствие от позиции снизу. Когда я входил в него – то изнуряюще медленно, качками, то резко, одним ударом - его член не опускался. Потом он отказался от своего глупого предубеждения по поводу орального секса, и его рот оказался таким жарким… Во время минета Йоджи сам возбуждался настолько, что кончал, едва я брал в руки его красавца. И я понимал, что этот светловолосый мальчик действительно меня хочет.

Хотя мой дар предвидения по отношению к Йоджи больше не действовал, я точно знал, что наши отношения долго не продлятся. Начало конца можно отсчитывать с того момента, когда меня срочно затребовал к себе Такатори.

Комната, в которую меня всегда вызывал Такатори Редзи, казалось, никогда не видела солнечного света. Тяжелые портьеры были опущены в любое время суток. В полумраке, в окружении антикварной мебели, хозяин помещения казался реликтом эпохи динозавров.

Такатори смотрел на меня из-под тяжелых век. Лицо было непроницаемо. Шульдих упоминал, что и мысли этого человека прочитать очень трудно. Зато взгляд словно осязаем, я чувствовал, как холод обдает меня. Но мой взгляд мог посоперничать твердостью с его. Поэтому Такатори первым опустил глаза – якобы для того, чтобы достать бумаги.

Такатори бросил на стол передо мной несколько тонких папок с личными делами. Я одной рукой пересчитал их: семь. Такатори подтвердил мои выводы:  
\- Их семь человек. Господа Фудзивара, Мираи, Тобо, Кэндзи, Фуядзаги, Косукэ и Овара. Они преданные и очень нужные мне люди. Есть достоверная информация, что их собираются убить. Ты должен будешь их охранять.

\- Я не знал, что являюсь бодигардом, - сухо ответил я.

Тяжелые веки-шторки слегка приподнялись, колючий взгляд в один миг просверлил дыру в моем черепе. И снова уставился на бумаги на столе.

\- Твоя миссия не обсуждается, мне нужно, чтобы эти люди были живы. Ты прочитаешь дела и обеспечишь их безопасность.

Я холодно проинформировал его, что Фарфарелло все еще в «разобранном» состоянии после нашей предыдущей миссии, когда ему пришлось одному отбиваться от пяти человек. Правда, эти пятеро были всего-навсего полицейскими, поэтому непоправимого вреда они ирландцу не причинили. Также я напомнил, что Наги рекрутировали на разбирательства по поводу серьезной аферы с компьютерными кодами.

Ответом мне была лишь приподнятая бровь:  
\- Это личное поручение, Кроуфорд. И не заставляй меня его для тебя повторять.

Внезапно он встал и подошел ко мне вплотную.

\- Ты должен поклясться, что убьешь того, кто будет покушаться на них. Любой ценой. Кто бы то ни был. Особенно, если это будет «вайсс». Потому что, скорее всего, это будет «вайсс».

Я только кивнул. Очередная миссия. Снова миссия, будущего которой я видеть не мог. И это вскоре сказалось. Господин Кэндзи, содержатель наркопритона в пригороде Токио, отправился на тот свет на следующий день после того, как я получил задание. Я уже думал о том, как буду выполнять его. И даже успел рассказать об этом Йоджи. Да, я рассказал ему. Не в приступе любовной откровенности, а с холодным расчетом. Кудо должен был дать клятву, что он не встанет на моем пути. Йоджи посмотрел на меня, нахмурившись:  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты. Никогда не слышал этих имен.

\- Просто пообещай, что ты не будешь пытаться их убить.

Светловолосый «вайсс» отмахнулся от меня:  
\- Обещаю.

Я принял это слово как клятву верности.

Я четко распланировал систему охраны – с учетом того, что предвидение для меня закрыто. Каждый шаг моего подопечного отслеживался людьми, нанятыми лично мной, - не было никакой возможности, что в их коллектив вклинится предатель. Тем не менее, господин Косукэ стал вторым. Его пагубная привычка прогуливаться перед сном сослужила ему плохую службу. Наемники клялись, что никто не мог просочиться через их систему. Однако я отчетливо представлял себе гибкую светловолосую тень, скользящую во мраке…

Господина Фуядзаги, в отличие от первых двух, зарезали посреди бела дня. Меня оторвали от разработки плана защиты оставшихся в живых клиентов. Я чертыхнулся – раз уж потерял третьего подопечного, то нужно как следует охранять еще дышащих, а не осматривать мертвецов.

Господин Фуядзаги лежал кверху жирным брюхом на заднем дворе своего дома. Зеленая муха уже норовила сесть на его лицо. Я равнодушно склонился над мертвецом: вид тысяча первого трупа в моей жизни меня абсолютно не взволновал. Сразу видно: действовал профессионал. Неудачник явно не успел даже вскрикнуть. Только выпучил глаза, которые так и застыли, выкатившись из орбит. Жирную шею пересекла борозда – кто-то с размаху полоснул по ней оружием с широким лезвием. Я встал и собрался уйти, однако некая мысль остановила меня. Снова склонился над безжизненным телом, более внимательно осматривая края раны. Они обескровлены, словно резали уже труп. Я заметил с правой стороны раны чуть выходящий за пределы первого увечья второй след – от куда более тонкого лезвия или… или проволоки. Все внутри меня похолодело. Этот внутренний холод застыл во мне кусочками льда, которые принялись разрезать мое сердце. Сердце, которого, как я думал, у меня давно уже не было.

Мне нужно было что-то делать с этой болью. Легче было просто вырезать по-живому больное место. И я позвонил Кудо, назначив ему встречу в невзрачном мотеле на выезде из Токио.

Когда он вошел, его приветствовало дуло пистолета.

\- Кудо, - я смотрел ему прямо в глаза, зеленые с желтым ободком вокруг зрачка. Он тоже не обращал внимания на оружие в моей руке, уставившись прямо на меня. – Это ты убиваешь наших людей.

Я не задавал вопрос, я констатировал факт. Йоджи наклонил голову набок, слегка задумавшись. Потом вдруг резко сбросил одним движением плащ с плеч, а потом снял через голову черную майку-топ. Я изумленно следил за его действиями: неужели он решил подкупить меня сексом? Глупо. И тут Кудо подошел ко мне, взял мою руку с пистолетом и упер его себе прямо в левый сосок. Облизнув губы, посмотрел на меня исподлобья:  
\- Ты можешь выстрелить прямо сейчас, если не веришь мне. Но я клянусь, что я их не убивал.

Я знал, что каким-то образом Йоджи все-таки причастен к расправе над семеркой, потому что серая стена надежно закрывала от меня будущее всех бизнесменов. Но это совершенно не означало то, что он – убийца. Он мог быть просто соратником убийцы. Или его знакомым. Или его любовником. Черт.

\- Господин Фуядзаги был убит вчера в пять часов вечера, - ровным голосом сообщаю я. – Его задушили металлической проволокой, а затем попытались замаскировать след, перерезав ему горло.

Йоджи широко распахнул свои невозможные зеленые глазищи. А затем лицо его приобрело замкнутое выражение.

\- Меня там не было. Спроси у своего рыжеволосого приятеля. В тот вечер мне пришлось отбивать у него Кена.

И я вспомнил, что Шульдих действительно упоминал, как застукал несчастного футболиста, украдкой наблюдавшего за матчем на школьной площадке. У Шульдиха было миролюбивое настроение, и он просто решил немного позубоскалить. Но “вайсс” весьма болезненно воспринял насмешки, и небольшая перепалка переросла в серьезную стычку, после которой на хорошенькой мордашке немца образовались две внушительные царапины от багнака (прочие повреждения он в расчет не принимал). Шульдих взбесился, и только вмешательство Кудо спасло Хидаку от расправы. Телепат после этого грозил убить футболиста, а заодно и плейбоя, если на его лице останутся шрамы…

Обычно школьники выходили на площадку играть после занятий, в четыре вечера. По рассказу Шульдиха, стычка между ним и “вайссами” произошла примерно через час после начала матча. То есть, Йоджи никак не мог в то время убивать Фуядзаги, который находился на другом конце Токио.

Я поставил пистолет на предохранитель и швырнул его в сторону. Затем накрыл рукой сосок Йоджи, уже затвердевший – от холода ли, от страха, от возбуждения? Ответ мне дал сам Йоджи, перехватив мою вторую руку и положив ее себе между ног…

Потом его голова лежала у меня на плече, я лениво перебирал светлые волосы, слегка влажные от пота.

\- Иногда я удивляюсь, почему ты работаешь на “вайсс”. Такого хитрого циника давно должны были завербовать “Эстет”.

Йоджи перевернулся и встал на четвереньки, потянувшись словно кошка. Затем приблизил свои глаза к моим:  
\- У меня нет паранормальных способностей.

\- Неправда, - возразил я. – Ты меня гипнотизируешь. Полчаса назад я был готов убить тебя. Сейчас я чувствую себя подростком, влюбившимся первый раз.

Он засмеялся, прижимаясь ко мне. Я пробежал пальцами вдоль его позвоночника – и мир для меня снова ушел на задний план.

 

Убийства продолжались. Господин Овада захлебнулся собственной кровью у порога борделя, где продавали совсем юных мальчиков и девочек. Господин Фудзивара попрощался с жизнью, когда пошел помыть руки между переменами блюд на званом обеде. Господин Мираи и вовсе был убит при огромном скоплении народа на праздновании открытия новой школы.

Мне казалось, что я нахожусь в темной комнате с завязанными глазами, и у меня задание – найти песчинку, занесенную сюда ветром. При этом я не знал, что я давно наступил на эту песчинку, и она прилипла к моему каблуку.

В живых оставалась последняя жертва – Тобо Ясато. Телохранители “Эстет” перевозили бизнесмена из Нагои в Токио, где я должен был принять его под свою охрану. Но пока что я находился дома, в очередной раз просчитывал все варианты, анализировал произошедшие события. Мне постоянно казалось, что еще чуть-чуть – и я найду разгадку. Но попытки взглянуть в будущее моих подопечных опять наталкивались на глухую стену… Я отстраненно наблюдал за Шульдихом, старательно замазывавшим тональным кремом заживающие царапины, и улыбался про себя: вот они, такие необычные доказательства невиновности Йоджи. Тут Шульдих бросил на меня неожиданно цепкий взгляд из-за завесы рыжих волос.

\- Смеешься? Доннер-веттер. Если бы я сразу увидел, что этот ублюдок-футболист натворил мне на лице, он бы от меня просто так не ушел. Но в стекле было плохо видно, к тому же уже почти стемнело.

До меня не сразу дошло. Потом неожиданно стало трудно дышать. Я переспросил:  
\- Темно? В пять часов?

\- Да нет, было уже часов девять. Не знаю, почему эта мелочь так поздно играла, обычно они выходят раньше…

Шульдих кинул еще один критический взгляд в зеркало, хмыкнул и выскользнул за дверь. Я даже не бросил ему вслед обычное язвительное замечание о необходимости ночевать дома на случай непредвиденных происшествий. Вместо этого я подошел к телефону и набрал номер директора школы. Было поздно, и жена господина директора выразила явное нежелание подзывать мужа к телефону, ибо тот изволит отдыхать.

\- Известите господина директора, что его беспокоит мистер Кроуфорд.

\- Хорошо, - недовольно буркнула женщина.

Ее муж оказался у телефона через считанное количество секунд.

\- Слушаю вас, господин Кроуфорд, я очень рад слышать вас, какая честь для меня, - директор немедленно начал лебезить. Еще бы, помимо обязательной платы за обучение Наги я вношу массу пожертвований: на охрану, на приобретение спортивного инвентаря, на озеленение пришкольной территории, на приобретение корма для личного попугайчика директора – стоит педагогам заикнуться, и я выкладываю деньги. Я бы выложил и больше, хорошо, что они этого не знают. Я готов отдать сколько угодно, лишь бы не трогали Наги – нашего странного мальчика.

\- Я бы хотел узнать, почему 8-го числа школьники играли в футбол на площадке так поздно. Уже стемнело, а дети оставались там одни, без присмотра.

Директор явно испугался.

\- Понимаете, заседание школьного клуба… Некоторые задержались. Пока они играли, педагоги изыскивали возможность найти автобус, чтобы всех без исключения развезти по домам. Они играли всего час – до девяти, мистер Кроуфорд…

Я положил трубку. Йоджи легко мог убить Фуядзаги и успеть на встречу с Шульдихом. Которая, возможно, была запланирована, а Кен использован в качестве приманки.  
Он солгал мне. Кудо Йоджи поклялся, что не он убивал наших людей. Он смотрел мне в глаза и солгал. Значит, он мог солгать в чем угодно. Он нарушил свою клятву. Раньше я собирался ради него нарушить своё слово. Но теперь…. И тогда я решил, что должен выполнить данное Такатори обещание. Убийца, нарушивший планы нашего синдиката, умрет.

И вот я сижу на стуле посреди огромного пустого склада и жду. Господин Тобо, словно крыса, жмется в маленькой каморке за моей спиной. Он объят паническим ужасом, и я не собираюсь его успокаивать. Мне нет никакого дела до этого маленького белого как смерть человечка, едва не рыдавшего у меня на груди. Мне наплевать на задание. Главное для меня – убийца. Мы, наконец, должны выяснить отношения.

Будущее по-прежнему закрыто для меня. Оно предстает серым и рваным – как сердце человека, который теряет близких.

Тобо несколько раз высовывался из своей каморки, но я отсылал его назад. Ждать пришлось долго. Через три часа и несколько тысяч гулких ударов сердца огромная дверь склада тихо открывается, и высокая стройная фигура скользит внутрь. В тусклом свете лампочки золотом блестят волосы. Мне хочется бежать сломя голову за тысячи километров от этого склада. Вместо этого я встаю со стула и негромко говорю:  
\- Кудо.

Фигура замирает, вздрогнув. Это действительно Йоджи. В его руках – туго натянутая проволока. Проволока явно приготовлена для убийства. Она кажется мне ниткой над пропастью, по которой я пытаюсь пройти. Нитка обрывается, и я падаю…

\- Брэд, - произнесенное Йоджи имя кажется мне криком отчаяния. – Ты здесь! Ты жив!

Проволока с визгом убирается обратно в часы. Йоджи в два шага преодолевает расстояние между нами и бросается мне на шею. Я обнимаю его большое тело, которое кажется мне сейчас непонятно маленьким, беспомощным. Мне тяжело осознавать, насколько лицемерны его побуждения.

\- Успокойся, мальчик мой, конечно, я здесь.

Я обнимаю Йоджи, прижимая одной рукой к себе за талию, другой нежно поглаживаю длинные волосы. Они пахнут так знакомо, что я не удерживаюсь от искушения зарыться в них. Он вцепляется мне в плечи, словно утопающий. Моя рука скользит под волосы, мягко обхватывая шею, лаская подбородок. Затем твердо берет парня за шею. Один рывок – слышится хруст шейных позвонков, и Йоджи обрушивается на меня всем своим весом. Я беру его на руки, укладываю неестественно вывернутую голову себе на плечо и снова сажусь на стул, бережно укачивая своего мальчика.

Туман в голове рассеивается сразу же – Кудо мертв, некому влиять на способности оракула.

Холодные четкие образы выстраиваются в ряд в моем мозгу. Я вижу заголовки завтрашних газет. Торжественные похоронные процессии. Пресс-конференции начальника полиции. Я должен был бы сразу же умереть от ужаса, увидев все это. Но я наблюдаю с отстраненным любопытством за тем, что ждет меня в будущем. В будущем, в котором нет Йоджи Кудо.

Так мы сидим с Йоджи около часа. Мне неудобно держать его большое тело, затекают руки и ноги, но выпустить его – значит отказаться от последних минут вместе. Я сижу, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы. Я всю жизнь был атеистом и материалистом: в лабораториях Эстет я видел, откуда берутся люди, и как ученые в белых халатах делают их богоподобными. Но сейчас я молюсь Господу, в которого никогда не верил. Я молюсь о том, чтобы он существовал.

Существовал затем, чтобы создать для меня ад.

Потом время истекает.

Я устраиваю тело мертвого «вайсса» у стены. Затем вхожу в каморку и двумя выстрелами завершаю жизненный путь господина Тобо. После этого подхожу к двери склада, открываю ее и маню к себе Шульдиха, который сжался у стены.

\- Заходи, Шульдих, мой верный соратник. Заходи и рассказывай.

Шульдих явно храбрился. Он смотрел на меня с полуусмешкой. Но за годы совместной работы я настолько выучил все «ходовки» немца, чтобы понять: ему страшно.

\- Значит, за всеми этими убийствами стоял ты?

Лицо Шульдиха озарила широченная улыбка:  
\- И ты не сразу это понял.

\- Зачем понадобилось убивать всех этих людей?

\- Они были предателями. Сговорились и решили сдать Такатори полиции. Затем, чтобы взять в руки его бизнес. Во многом он зиждился на их предприятиях, и они подумали, что могут управлять и более крупным синдикатом. Их бы все равно убили. Но Такатори решил при этом достичь сразу двух целей. Кудо Йоджи должен был умереть. Он сбивал тебя с правильного пути.

\- Вы не могли просто убить его?

\- Нет. Во-первых, “вайсс” не дали бы сделать этого, хотя и сам Кудо был непростой штучкой, он совершенно не собирался так просто подставлять себя под пули. Во-вторых, и в главных, этого не дал бы сделать ты. Может быть, ты не замечал, но в минуты опасности для него ты всегда оказывался рядом с ним. Чтобы избавиться от его влияния, ты сам должен был прикончить парня.

\- История с футболом… Он не убивал Фуядзаги. Но и ты тоже. Я не понимаю…

Шульдих пожимает плечами.

\- Дети действительно играли на площадке в четыре. А потом освободились члены школьного совета. Я вывел из строя школьный автобус, чтобы они не смогли уехать. И подкинул им идейку сыграть в футбол. Члены совета обычно этого не делают, для этого они слишком важны. Поэтому педагогам и запомнилось, что 8-го в футбол играли такие важные персоны. Об этом в школе ходили легенды. Об обычном по времени матче никто и не упоминал. А моя стычка с Кеном действительно произошла в пять. Это единственный раз, когда для убийства я вынужден был использовать подмогу. Наги справился – он остановил искусственное сердце того ублюдка. А потом сымитировал удушение проволокой и последующее перерезание горла.

\- Как здесь оказался Йоджи? – я веду себя, словно полицейский на допросе. Смешное сравнение.

\- Это было легче легкого. Один звонок по телефону с сообщением о том, что тебя здесь держат в заложниках. Кудо купился моментально. Раньше он подумал бы, прежде чем вестись на анонимные звонки… Но теперь твоя безопасность оказалась для него дороже собственной шкуры. Очень трогательно.

\- А зачем тебе все это нужно было? – горечь пропитывает мои слова. – Тебе, Шульдих. Лично тебе.

\- Я не хочу постоянно трястись за свою шкуру. Мне нужен руководитель, который сможет обеспечить мою безопасность, - с ухмылкой отвечает немец.

Но я гляжу на его хорошенький ротик и слышу совсем другие слова: “Ты перестал приходить ко мне. Я не собирался наблюдать, как ты обхаживаешь светловолосую шлюху”. Я не телепат, но эти слова будто выгравированы у меня в мозгу.

\- Именно так, - Шульдих кивает головой. – Не собирался. Но работа юбер аллес, сам говорил, либер.

Он разворачивается и уходит, демонстративно, с гордо выпрямленной спиной. Я действую на уровне рефлексов, ни о чем не думая. Поэтому рыжеволосый ублюдок не успевает предугадать мои действия. В руке оказывается пистолет, и две пули, одна за другой, ровно входят ему под левую лопатку. Его бросает лицом вперед. Он неловко падает, утыкаясь лицом в пол. Я знаю, что он мертв. Поэтому не делаю контрольного выстрела, а спокойно перешагиваю через лежащее навзничь тело, стараясь не наступить на него. Подхожу к Йоджи, беру его на руки и выхожу на свободу.

Едва светает. Но на улицах уже появляются редкие прохожие. Они смотрят на меня со страхом. Усмехаюсь, представляя себя со стороны. Гяйджин в разорванном испачканном деловом костюме несет на руках светловолосого японца. Йоджи тяжел, но я не чувствую его веса. Даже умудряюсь одной рукой время от времени убирать светлые волосы с его лица – они загораживают так и не закрывшиеся зеленые глаза Йоджи. Мой путь на Голгофу заканчивается у дверей полицейского участка. Я укладываю Йоджи на мраморные ступеньки, аккуратно подложив ему под голову свой разодранный пиджак. Нежно целую в искалеченную шею, последний раз вдыхая запах человека, которого я любил. Потом ухожу, не оборачиваясь.

Мой путь лежит в район шикарных загородных вилл. В особняк Такатори меня пропускают без слов – даже в такое раннее утро и в таком виде. Я механически прохожу по многочисленным лестницам и коридорам, затем распахиваю дверь в роскошную спальню. Такатори едва успевает приподняться на кровати, когда с громом выстрела его мозги выплескиваются на подушку.

\- Это бизнес, мистер Такатори, - без всяких эмоций говорю я. Мне не хотелось произносить эту банальную фразу, но так говорилось в моем видении, а я не люблю, когда те оказываются ложными.

Никто меня не останавливает, когда я ухожу. Может быть, я действительно отнял у Шульдиха способность управлять чужими мозгами… Я останавливаюсь, пройдя по шоссе пару километров. Сажусь на обочину и смотрю на рассветное небо. Я убил того, кого искренне любил. И всех, кого искренне возненавидел.

Но одного трупа из моих видений все-таки не хватает. Поэтому я поднимаюсь и иду дальше…

Я толкаю дверь цветочного магазина. Все три “вайсса” там. Они явно провели бессонную ночь – глаза у всех троих припухшие. Может быть, кто-то из них даже плакал.

\- Меня зовут Брэд Кроуфорд. Кудо Йоджи мертв. Убейте меня.

(с) 2005


End file.
